


The broom is not a toy.

by SorenMarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Panda fluff, fic based on a youtube video, zookeeper!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: Dean’s responsible for the pandas.





	The broom is not a toy.

**Author's Note:**

> This covered my "zookeeper!Dean" square for AU Bingo.

“You can handle monkeys, giraffes, and elephants, but the moment a panda cub clings to your back, you freak out?” Sam’s laugh echoed around the panda habitat.

“One shut up and two, don’t you have a presentation to run off to?” Dean grumbled as he threw the broom over the glass wall. He would’ve opened the door but four of the panda cubs were pressed up against the door and were watching him. 

“That’s not until…” Sam pulled his cell phone out of a pocket on his cargo shorts and hit the power button. The clock said that it was a little after 10:30 a.m. and Sam swore to himself before he took off running. No goodbye, or I’ll talk to you later, he was gone and Dean was by himself. 

“Okay guys, I’m coming in.” He was lucky that they were distracted the broom instead of him when he pulled back the door and entered. As he was attempting to lock the habitat door, one of the cubs stood between his legs. Dean chuckled when he heard the door latch, and he walked backwards, so that he wouldn’t trip over the little guy. That was the last thing Dean needed. “Guys, no the broom is not a toy.” He pulled the broom handle away with no problem, but one of the cubs was chewing on the broom head. “No, that’s not a snack.”

Once he had the broom put back together, he got to work. 

Cleaning up the habitats was probably one of Dean’s favorite things. He loved working with the animals even if he never admitted to it out loud. He sighed out loud as he pulled one of them out of the basket he was putting the fallen leaves into. Another one was hovering behind him and knocked over the basket of leaves and crawled inside. Dean sighed as he picked up the panda cub, and put him over in the grassy area of the exhibit. 

He had to fight them off repeatedly until two of them became interested in the metal dust pan. Dean was grateful for the distraction as he unlocked the habitat door, and started sweeping the stray leaves that were still on the concrete out of the exhibit. “Almost done.” Dean wiped the sweat away from his forehead and placed the broom off to side on the outside. 

“I need that back now guys.” He tried to grasp at the handle of the dustpan, and the cubs wouldn’t let it go. “Son of a bitch, come on guys. Please?” 

Sam was finished with his animal presentation, and decided to check in on Dean. He was planning on helping out his older brother, but he stopped short when he saw that Dean was wrestling with them. He quietly chuckled and pulled up the camera on his phone and took a picture. Later that evening, it would appear on the zoo’s Instagram account and instead of yelling and screaming for someone to take it down, Dean liked it with a huge grin on his face. 


End file.
